mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptile/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile’s mastery of stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, destroy anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others." Storyline Reptile fights for Outworld against Earthrealm in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. He battles Johnny Cage during the first match of the tournament, but is defeated. After the end of the tournament, Reptile, Baraka, and Kitana bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, to stand trial for his failure to merge the realms. Reptile makes another appearance during the second Mortal Kombat tournament, whispering to Shang Tsung something inaudible, which pleases the sorcerer. Reptile is next seen in the Living Forest. While Kano and Shang Tsung prepare to make a deal over the Black Dragon firearms, Smoke interrupts. After Smoke defeats Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero and teams up with Reptile to face Smoke in a two-on-one fight. Smoke defeats both Reptile and Shang Tsung. When the younger Sub-Zero demands to face Scorpion, he is instead forced into a duel with Reptile, and emerges victorious against the reptilian ninja. Reptile then appears during the Earthrealm invasion, scaling a building which police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal are on top of. Reptile dodges all of the bullets fired at him, and spits acid at Kabal, incapacitating him. Stryker then battles Reptile and defeats him. After losing to Stryker, he is not seen again. Ending *thumb|250px|right|Reptile's Ladder EndingMortal Kombat (2011): "Having Defeated Shao Kahn, Reptile was feared by all. He forced Shang Tsung to regenerate his Raptor race. The process took agonizing months, but soon Reptile heard the snarls of young broodlings throughout the Flesh Pits. Eventually, Shang Tsung created an army of Raptor warriors bred to serve Reptile. They stormed the realm, killing any Tarkatan, Shokan, or Centaur who opposed Reptile's rule. The intoxicating feeling of reuniting with his people blinded Reptile to the suffering of his former comrades. Reptile was home once more." Character Relationships *Competed in the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for Outworld. *Fought against and was defeated by Johnny Cage in the first match of the tournament. *Informed Shang Tsung of vital information, prompting the sorcerer to put the second tournament on hold. *Defeated, along with Shang Tsung (disguised as the elder Sub-Zero), by Smoke. *Defeated by the younger Sub-Zero during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Encountered both Kurtis Stryker and Kabal during the Earthrealm invasion, incapacitating Kabal before being defeated by Stryker. Gallery Reptile_defeated.png|Reptile defeated by Johnny Cage Reptile_and_Shang_Tsung.jpg|Reptile whispers something vital to Shang Tsung Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png|Reptile defeated by Sub-Zero Reptile scalling the building.PNG|Reptile scales the building that Stryker and Kabal are on Kabal_and_Stryker_vs_Reptile.jpg|Reptile easily blocks gunfire from Stryker and Kabal Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline